I Want to Hold Your Hand
by Kita Kudai
Summary: England is on holiday in America. Luckily he has you as a tour guide. Both of you have a crush on the other but who makes the first move? ReaderXEngland


**This is one of my more recent works from DA. I'm trying to get all my DA stories over here from now on. I've been neglecting fanfic...**

* * *

"Aren't you going to try it?" you asked.

The former pirate picked up his burger and examined it carefully. You were already eating yours with ease, though he noted that yours was different from his. You had ordered a special burger for him, because you didn't know what he liked since he had never really had one before. He was bit surprised he was about to consume a piece of meat wrapped around lettuce, bacon, ketchup, mustard, pickles, and two buns or so you had explained to him. It was America's newest invention and your people liked it as much as America's people did. Arthur took a deep breath and took a tiny bite. He missed the amused glint in your eyes as you smiled. His eyes widen for a moment.

"This… this… is…"

Your smile grew wider as Arthur struggled to find the right words to describe to you what he thought about it. You were smiling at him, trying your best not to laugh. You thought it was pretty cute that he was acting that way. He was supposed to be the dignified pirate and Victorian gentleman and he was acting as excited as a little kid with a brand new toy to play with. He was still getting used to the new inventions America spat out what seemed like every week, which meant all of their new technology. He was experiencing everything for himself for the first time because he had not come to America in years (meaning a few centuries) and he was luck you were in town because America was too busy to show him around himself. It was warming for you to know that he trusted you enough to stay with you while he was touring.

"It's dread awful! My food is much better than anything that America could crank out!"

You couldn't help but laugh at what your friend had stated. It was oddly cute and sweet. But you would never voice it aloud because Arthur would be by no doubt embarrassed by the statement. Plus, you had a bit of a crush on him. Of course you thought everything he did was cute. But you looked out, seeing the flowers in the ground, kids running outside, and people were already wearing lighter clothes. Summer the season of hot passions… Perhaps this could mean something for you too. You shyly glanced up at Arthur only to duck back down and take a drink of your soda. No, he wouldn't ask you out.

When the two were finally done, you paid for both meals. Arthur couldn't help but feel guilty that he was spending your money. Then again, Arthur didn't have any money because America was transferring the money he brought with him into dollars over pounds. He only went along where ever you went, but he knew that soon he would have to do something. He had seen the bills you had been sweating over the night before in your hotel room. You had been so preoccupied with how you could spend your paycheck to evenly cover everything that you hadn't noticed him watching from outside your hotel room because you left the door open. You kept muttering how you couldn't get a loan or borrow money from another country because you were already in debt to America.

"I'm sorry you had to spend so much," Arthur said.

The two of them walked down the cement path. You smiled at him, trying not to show that the comment had taken you by surprise. You knew that money was tight but it was only a burger. You felt bad for getting him something so cheap. Inwardly, you were panicking because of what he had said. Did he know the state of your country's finances? Had France told him? You wouldn't put it past the French jerk! England would probably think poorly of you if he found out that you were having financial problems. He was a part of the British Empire for a reason. He wasn't strong for nothing. He knew how to deal with finances and you were still just a new budding country that America decided to befriend/bully.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind. You've managed to appreciate something new and that's what counts."

After that matter was solved, Arthur decided to try and spend as much time with you as possible. He had some time before he had to go back to England – back to work, back to the queen. But he wanted to spend as much time as he had with you. He knew what he wanted to do, to make it up to you. To show you he really cared for you as much as he claimed to have cared. And it all had to do with his feelings for you. He had to tell you. Just being with you that entire week had made him feel refreshed, better than he had in ages. It had given him a boost of courage when he caught you staring and blushing during the week too.

"What are we doing next?"

"We could go to the movies… or the park… or maybe visit America, or the Statue of Liberty or Coney Island," you listed, "Whatever you want, Arthur…"

Arthur took your hand in his. He smiled and brought the back of his hand up to his lips before giving it a firm kiss. He relished in the way your face colored. He knew he had won the moment he saw you blush. He could smell the air of summer around the two of you and knew this was the start of something that he really liked. Summer was a new beginning for him – for the both of you. But best of all, he knew your answer before you would even give it to him. This was a grand holiday for him to take after all. He was going home with so much more than he came with. You would be his and he would just have to reach in and snatch you with one sentence.

"First off, you can be mine…" he said, "Secondly, I don't care so long as I'm with you."

"F-Fine…"

You continued to hold his hand as you took a walk around Central Park.


End file.
